<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crumbling by LightningCloud9000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332395">Crumbling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000'>LightningCloud9000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Facials, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier crumbles underneath Engineer's touch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crumbling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane Doe was a battle-hardened soldier and the Soldier of the RED Team. He had loads of self control and was not one to easily crack under pressure...In most situations. Engie was able to completely unravel Soldier in some strange way. Maybe, it was because they were lovers? Maybe, it was because Engie knew how to press Jane's buttons in all the right ways? Either way, the RED Engineer <i>loved</i> to watch his lover crumble underneath his touch. </p><p>----</p><p>Jane was handcuffed to the bedframe, completely naked, with the Texan sitting on the larger man's lap. The Engineer had a soft smile on his face as he held Soldier's stiff member and slowly stroked it. The restrained man let out a small moan, avoiding the piercing blue eyes of his lover. Something about Dell's eyes made Jane crumble faster and harder.  </p><p>"<i>Jane…</i>" The inventor purred, tightening his grip slightly, causing Soldier to gasp softly. The man let out a small grunt, trying to fight the urge to look.  <br/>"C'mon, Jane...I wanna see those gorgeous brown eyes." The man purred again, gloved hand gently rubbing at Soldier's cheek.  The man whimpered, continuing his gaze at the wall. <br/>"Still? Hmm, you're doing great, Jane. But...I know you'll give in soon." Engineer praised before chuckling as he pressed a button on a small remote; a buzzing sound emitting from the vibrator that was pressed inside of the Soldier's entrance. </p><p>Solly cried out, hips jerking forward as burning pleasure spread through his body. Dell began stroking his lover faster, soft smile still on his face. The handcuffed man was now a moaning mess; his composure completely shattered. He tugged at the metal restraints, a desperate whine slipping past his lips.<br/>"Want something, darlin?" The stocky Texan asked, looking up at Jane. The man bites his lip and turns; his light brown eyes meeting Dell's bright blue eyes. <br/>"<i>D-Dell, please…</i>" Jane Doe whimpered, warm tears rolling down his face as he looked into his lover's eyes. </p><p>The inventor turned off the vibrator and cupped his lover's face with both hands, kissing him softly as he wiped away the wet warmth on Soldier's face. <br/>"Shhhh…It's alright, Jane...Do you want to finish?" Engie asked softly, looking at the larger man.<br/>"<i>Please…</i>" The muscular man whimpered, puppy dog eyes gleaming. </p><p>Engineer turned the vibrator back on and began stroking him at a steady pace; rubbing Soldier's warm body with his gloved hand. Jane began shaking; already feeling his orgasm building. <br/>"You're such a good boy, Jane." Dell praised, placing a kiss on the head of his lover's cock. That was the final push, Jane screamed as he came; thick, white ropes painting the Engineer's face. </p><p>Dell wiped his face and removed the vibrator from Solly and removed the handcuffs; allowing Soldier to move freely again. The muscular man pulled the small Texan into a tight bear hug, littering his face with small, loving pecks. The two men soon fell asleep, holding each other in their arms; Soldier's furnace-like body heat keeping them warm throughout the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading!</p><p>💖 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>